Playing with Fire
by neko-chiidesu
Summary: Sakura. The ever popular girl who is really good at winning the hearts of guys around and dumping them soon after. Will she always be this way or is she about to meet someone who will obtain her heart instead? And what will he do with her heart if he does obtain it?


CREDIT WHERE IT IS DUE :: The general idea of this story is thanks to Sakura-chan Master of the Clow from her story "Middle of Nowhere". I highly recommend it! Also, neither of us own the characters of Cardcaptor Sakura. The rights of them goes to CLAMP. This is purely a fanfiction after all!

A/N :: Though I say the idea came from another fanfic, this story will NOT, I repeat, WILL NOT be a copy of the said story. ;) And one more thing... I do have a friend (who I keep forgetting to ask if they have a fanfiction account) who is somewhat helping me with this to keep it all flowing. Said friend is leaving the actual plot to me, but is a-okay with giving me ideas... and that is more than enough to help me get through with this!

 _Sakura. The ever popular girl who is really good at winning the hearts of guys around and dumping them soon after. Will she always be this way or is she about to meet someone who will obtain her heart instead? And what will he do with her heart if he does obtain it?_

* * *

\- PROLOGUE -

 _"Here, I got something for you."_

 _A young girl plopped a teddy bear into a boy's hand. He only stared at it for a brief moment before looking up at the girl to notice her smile. That one smile that could always light up anyone's day no matter how bad it was._

 _"...I..."_  
 _"You don't have to say it. ...I already heard."_  
 _"Then w-why?"_  
 _"So you can think of me when you are lonely and when you see this bear."_

Chocolate eyes opened to stare at a dark ceiling for a moment. It was that dream from long ago. It was too bad he couldn't really remember her face. All he knew from that dream was that she had really short hair. Just then, an alarm rang, signaling the start of a brand new day. With a sigh, he reached over to turn it off. ...That's right. He was here on his own for at least a year. Only sometimes will a housekeeper come over to check up on him from time to time just to ensure that everything was alright.

After taking a short while to get ready, he was already out of the living area and at the school where teachers greeted him. He would be kept in the teacher lounge room for a while longer because he's a new student _and_ because he didn't know his way around the campus just yet...

* * *

 _"I'm off to school!"_

A pair of rollerblades rolled away from a quaint home. The wearer had a bright smile as she moved along. ..But that was merely a front that she often had up. And just before she turned the corner to her school, she slowed to a stop to take off the shoes and replace them with actual shoes, putting the rollerblades in a small hiding spot that she made use of each day ever since that one incident.

"Hey did you hear?"  
"Yeah! There's gonna be a new student!"  
"I wonder if it's a boy?"  
"Would he be cute?"

And just as a trio of students were about to giggle in their thoughts, they halted to a stop just as they spotted Sakura, who was staring at them with a poker face.

"Oh! G-good morning!"

All three bowed before quickly running off, afraid she might do something to them.

Emerald eyes followed the girls until they were far out of sight. ...A new student, huh? She shook her head a moment before proceeding to walk, meeting up with Daidoji Tomoyo who was waiting at the school gates as she often did.

"Good morning, Tomoyo-chan."  
"Good morning, Sakura-chan."

The two hugged for a brief moment before their hands collided. Sakura held Tomoyo's hand gently, causing Tomoyo to blush a little at the simple touch.

"Were you able to sleep well?"  
"Yeah.."

They smiled a bit longer before proceeding to go into the school together. Thus was their daily routine when it came to school.

...The bell sounds...

"Okay class, I'd like to introduce a new student who will join us. You may come in!"

He walked into the class and bowed a little. "..Hello. I am Li Syaoran. I am from China, but I'll be here for a year. Please treat me well!"

The class murmured for a moment among themselves.

 _What messy hair._  
 _His eyes were hidden for the most part._  
 _He was dressed rather sloppily._  
 _No one special._

He was sent to sit at the desk behind Sakura. _'Oh..'_ some of the class thought.

Nothing happened throughout the morning classes. Not even during lunch break. It was usually Sakura along with Tomoyo, Naoko, and Chiharu who went to the roof to enjoy homemade bentos. And it was up there that Sakura and Tomoyo did not do anything in a romantic sense. No one bothered them up there. The four girls were definitely very close friends with trust and loyalty. It's always been this way ever since they were kids.

"Sakura-chan, weren't you asked to show that new kid around?" asked Naoko.  
"Before that..." Chiharu popped in as she finished the last of her bento. "Sakura-chan." She looked at her with a small glint of mischief in her eye. "Do you have plans to conquer the new kid anytime soon?"

Sakura blinked for a moment.

"Don't give us that. Every time a guy comes to you, you always win them over and then dump them. It wouldn't be a surprise." She continued.  
"Chiharu-chan..." Naoko murmured.

"Hm.. I was thinking about maybe giving him a week before he came to me instead." Sakura said.  
"It's not going to work if you continue to do the thing with Tomoyo-chan each morning." Chiharu pointed out.  
"True... I've almost forgotten since it has been nearly two months since there was a new guy in school." Sakura agreed. Truth be told, Sakura only ever acted rather intimate with Tomoyo to keep the rest of the school at bay from her. She just wasn't interested, and Tomoyo agreed to let Sakura do that to her for her own reasons.  
"...Then... should we make a bet?" Naoko asked.  
"Oh, on how long it takes for the new guy to come chasing after her?" Asked Chiharu.  
"Even better. Whether or not if Sakura falls for him instead."

Sakura laughed a bit. "There's no way I'd fall in love with a sloppy kid."

"The bet's on then."  
"I can't believe you two."  
"Neither can I." Tomoyo finally spoke up. "...But if you girls insist, then might I suggest this bet only lasts until Christmas?"

It was only the beginning of October. That could definitely work... The others nodded. That could be arranged.

A kiss was planted on Tomoyo's cheek as Sakura got up. She looked up at Sakura. "Thank you, Tomoyo-chan. But for now, as Naoko-chan said, I have a new kid to show around. See you!"

The girls waved off Sakura as she left the roof to find him.


End file.
